forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Council of El'iadar
Category: Nymean Organizations The Council of El'iadar is the ruling body of the Nymean Ascendancy. It is in charge of all non-military aspects of the group of planets within the Ascendancy. Though it started as a lesser governing body under the Executor, it has slowly gained more and more power to where it is the main dominating power in the Ascendancy. Description The Council is made up of two groups, the Greater House and the Common House. The Greater House is made up of only seven positions and is a fixed number, though it can increase this number should it decide to. These seven positions are filled by one representative of the seven most influential planets in the Ascendancy and can be rotated as different planets come to importance. Areltsi and Nulvarl are the only two permanent seats. The Common House is made up of one representative from all the planets in the Ascendancy, including those with representatives in the Greater House. Both have equal power in deciding matters. Either can propose a bill which requires a majority vote in that House to pass. When one House passes a bill, the other has the opportunity to veto it or ignore it. Should the other House ignore it, that bill becomes law. If the other House vetoes it with under a 3/4 majority, then the matter goes back to the House that originated it where it can be passed with a 3/4 majority. If it is vetoed with a 3/4 majority, then the bill dies no matter how high a percentage voted in favor for it in the originating House. In short, a 3/4 vote to veto will prevent any bill from becoming law. History Under Trivas' Executive The relationship that Trivas had with the Council was similar to that which Grand Admiral Pellaeon had with the Moff Council in the Imperial Remnant. While he was ruling, the position of Executor was supreme regardless to what the Council decided. Most of the time, Trivas allowed the Council a free hand in governing as long as it did not interfere with the military or strategic goals he had. The Council has disagreed with Trivas over several things and sometimes does win, but without the military (which was controlled and loyal to Trivas), the Council knew it had no power. Under Eliana's Executive With the death of Trivas, the Council stepped forward and took more power than it previously had. There was some doubt about the ability of Eliana to properly rule the collection of planets, so many decided now was the time to take power from the Executor's position. A political faction known as the Triad Party rose in opposition to her having complete power and wanted a fair balance between the Executor and the Council. This party was formed from the previous parties that existed before Trivas' death and was responsible for the continued support of the Ni'novian governments, especially the Order of Sovereignty. After several months, a rival party that supported independence and Eliana managed to use the Battle of Sal Maro, an Ni'novian arrest warrant against Eliana, and Setran's assassination against the Triad Party. This A'trest Party managed to gain the needed votes to call for an emergency election and won most of the seats in the two Houses. With their new political power, they declared independence and got the Nymean Ascendancy out of the Order of Sovereignty. Under the Admiralty Court's Executive When Eliana defected to the Galactic Alliance, the A'trest Party and its leader, Eritan realized that they could no longer support her radical and unpredictable behavior so they declared that the position of Executor was no longer for one person. They replaced the position with the Admiralty Court composed of several military leaders. This body held influence of veto power for a short time, but in 49 ABY, all vetoing and legislative powers of the Admiralty Court were suspended with assurances that the Court still remained in control of military matters. Out of Character Info Trivas came up with this name long ago when conceiving the original idea for the Nymean Ascendancy, the Empire of the Hand. The term El'iadar is pronounced El (as in the Spanish word) i (as in the English letter "e") a (as in the English letter "a") dar (as in the first part of "Darwin") to produce El-i-a-dar.